Thermoelectric materials may be used to provide cooling and/or power generation according to the Peltier effect. Thermoelectric materials are discussed, for example, in the reference by Venkatasubramanian et al. entitled “Phonon-Blocking Electron-Transmitting Structures” (18th International Conference On Thermoelectrics, 1999), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Application of solid state thermoelectric cooling may be expected to improve the performance of electronics and sensors such as, for example, RF receiver front-ends, infrared (IR) imagers, ultra-sensitive magnetic signature sensors, and/or superconducting electronics. Bulk thermoelectric materials typically based on p-BixSb2-xTe3 and n-Bi2Te3-xSex alloys may have figures-of-merit (ZT) and/or coefficients of performance (COP) which result in relatively poor thermoelectric device performance.
The performance of a thermoelectric device may be a function of the figure(s)-of-merit (ZT) of the thermoelectric material(s) used in the device, with the figure-of-merit being given by:ZT=(α2σT/KT),  (equation 1)where α, T, σ, KT are the Seebeck coefficient, absolute temperature, electrical conductivity, and total thermal conductivity, respectively. The material-coefficient Z can be expressed in terms of lattice thermal conductivity (KL), electronic thermal conductivity (Ke) and carrier mobility (μ), for a given carrier density (ρ) and the corresponding α, yielding equation (2) below:Z=α2σ/(KL+Ke)=α2/[KL(μρq)+L0T)],  (equation 2)where, L0 is the Lorenz number (approximately 1.5×10−8V2/K2 in non-degenerate semiconductors). State-of-the-art thermoelectric devices may use alloys, such as p-BixSb2-xTe3-ySey (x≈0.5, y≈0.12) and n-Bi2(SeyTe1-y)3 (y≈0.05) for the 200 degree K to 400 degree K temperature range. For certain alloys, KL may be reduced more strongly than μ leading to enhanced ZT.
A ZT of 0.75 at 300 degree K in p-type BixSb2-xTe3 (x=1) was reported forty years ago. See, for example Wright, D. A., Nature vol. 181, pp. 834 (1958). Since then, there has been relatively modest progress in the ZT of thermoelectric materials near 300 degree K (i.e., room temperature). A ZT of about 1.14 at 300 degree K for bulk p-type (Bi2Te3)0.25 (Sb2Te3)0.72 (Sb2Se3)0 03 alloy has been discussed for example, in the reference by Ettenberg et al. entitled “A New N-Type And Improved P-Type Pseudo-Ternary (Bi2Te3)(Sb2Te3)(Sb2Se3) Alloy For Peltier Cooling,” (Proc. of 15th Inter. Conf. on Thermoelectrics, IEEE Catalog. No. 96TH8169, pp. 52-56, 1996), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Thermoelectric devices are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,929 entitled “Microelectronic Thermoelectric Device And Systems Incorporating Such Device,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Notwithstanding the above mentioned advances in thermoelectric materials and devices, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved thermoelectric device structures and assembly methods.